


я такая мразь, туши нахер свет (обними меня ласково, скажи мне «малышка»)

by pipgreen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Idol AU, M/M, Out of Character, Атсуму корейский айдол, Сакуса телохранитель, Южная Корея, наркотики
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipgreen/pseuds/pipgreen
Summary: как весело отдохнуть с друзьями чтобы никто не умер
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 11





	я такая мразь, туши нахер свет (обними меня ласково, скажи мне «малышка»)

**Author's Note:**

> die antwoord - i fink you freeky  
> лсп - деньги не проблема  
> taemin - press your number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спасения от этого нет нигде. Даже когда Атсуму выходит в туалет умыться, духота сжимает его горло комком тошноты, а музыка пытается прорваться сквозь двери с шумоподавлением.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> die antwoord - i fink you freeky  
> лсп - деньги не проблема  
> taemin - press your number
> 
> небольшой фанмейд: https://twitter.com/ohshefckduplmao/status/1315326276270469120

В клубе жарко и душно, пол будто трясёт от низких басов. Пульс подстраивается под ритм песен, пресловутый мотив про баленсиагу застревает в горле и сердце. Спасения нет нигде. Даже когда Атсуму выходит в туалет умыться, духота сжимает его горло комком тошноты, а музыка пытается прорваться сквозь двери с шумоподавлением.  
— Всё нормально, парень? — Лысая голова показывается в зеркале позади него. — Помощь нужна?  
«Да, подержишь мой член, пока я ссу?», — так и подмывает ответить Атсуму, но он вымученно улыбается и мотает головой.  
— Душновато, — отвечает он.  
Лысая голова понимающе кивает и через секунду пропадает из виду. Тошнота не проходит, а Атсуму не может взять себя в руки и вернуться обратно в клуб. Осаму наверняка его потерял. Или нет. Осаму вполне мог уехать домой ещё пару часов назад, после того, как они допили по третьей бутылке пива и Атсуму прошёл с парой знакомых в приватку. Или это были знакомые Осаму?  
Хотя откуда у него такие знакомые.  
Когда он выходит из туалета, лучше не становится. Голова всё ещё немного кружится от алкоголя, нехватки воздуха и трёх выкуренных сигарет в приватке. Атсуму практически ничего не ел со вчерашнего дня, только очень крепкий кофе и один заветренный онигири из холодильника Осаму. Пустой желудок, помноженный на пиво — в целом не очень хорошая идея. А когда сверху шлифуешь его сигаретами и шотами с текилой, становится совсем плохо.  
— Пизде-ец, — тянет он, завалившись на диванчик в углу неподалёку от бара. — Как жить эту жизнь.  
Атсуму поворачивается лицом к Осаму, но его рядом не оказывается. Только какой-то парень с белым боа на шее и яркими красными губами.  
— Ты у меня спрашиваешь? — кричит он, наконец обращая на Атсуму внимание. — Поговорить хочешь, да?  
Уже во второй раз за последние полчаса Атсуму ужасно хочется съязвить. Сказать что-нибудь про отвратительный цвет помады на губах у парня или про то, что бар для трансвеститов находится не в Кото. И во второй раз Атсуму одёргивает себя, выдавливает кислую улыбку и наклоняется к нему поближе.  
— Меня зовут Морияма. Морияма Ичиро. А тебя как?  
Атсуму почти касается губами его уха. От парня тянет сладковатым одеколоном и свежим потом. В обычное время Атсуму бы сказал, что даже думать о таком сочетании отвратительно, но сейчас, когда он пьян, это кажется сексуальным. Незнакомец ловит его настроение — кладёт ладонь ему на бедро, поворачивается лицом к Атсуму.  
— Ойкава. Тоору, — звучит у Атсуму над ухом. — У тебя красивое имя, Ичиро. Как у главы какого-то древнего клана. Ты случайно не потерянный сын императора?  
— Ты очень догадливый, Тоору. Я незаконнорождённый сын Нарухито. Раньше жил с отцом, но в детстве меня выкрали якудза. Никто не поднял кипиш, потому что я всё равно бесправный. От меня были рады избавиться, уж я-то знаю.  
— Какая у тебя тяжёлая жизнь, наверное, — сочувственно говорит Ойкава. Атсуму смотрит ему в глаза и понимает: тот совсем ему не сочувствует и ни капли не верит. Умный парень. Атсуму такие нравятся.  
— И не говори… Нашёлся бы кто-то, кто пожалеет, приласкает. Я так устал скитаться по Японии, знаешь? Ты бы видел эту погоню за мной на Окинаве. Слышал, там катер недавно угнали? Моя работа. Чуть без руки не остался. У меня, правда, такой шрам остался, на бедре. Хочешь, покажу?  
Если бы Осаму сидел рядом, сказал бы, что Атсуму даже не старается. И был бы прав. Атсуму насрать, клюнет Ойкава на такой сомнительный подкат и приглашение провести время. Ему так скучно и не хочется домой. Едва перевалило за полночь, он ещё не нагулялся. Но быстрый перепих с симпатичной мордашкой — неплохое завершение вечера. Гораздо лучше, чем если бы они с Осаму вместе уехали домой пару часов назад. Или если бы Крис всё-таки уговорил поехать его на Окинаву, тусить с американскими вояками, американским бурбоном и африканской дурью. На Окинаве в это время года отвратительно холодно и мерзко, а тупых разговоров с тупыми американцами ему хватает на работе. Зачем Крис за этим гонится? Неужели у него не трясутся поджилки от внимательного взгляда Большого Брата?  
Загадки, сплошные загадки. Атсуму его в принципе никогда не понимал, а после того, как Крис вернулся в Китай, и вовсе не пытается.  
— Бедный несчастный Ичиро. Как ты вообще выжил? — Ладонь Ойкавы скользит на внутреннюю сторону бедра Атсуму. — Я бы хотел взглянуть на твой шрам. Люблю смотреть на страшные вещи. Есть местечко, где можно уединиться?  
Кончики их носов соприкасаются, когда на фоне включается ремикс на «Люцифера». Внутри Атсуму передёргивает, но виду он не подаёт, кивает на лестницу второго этажа, перехватывает запястье Ойкавы.  
До приватной комнаты добираются быстро, даже продираться через танцующую толпу не приходится. Атсуму лишний раз убеждается — вечер идёт в правильном направлении.  
Ойкава мажет губами по его шее, стоит дверям комнаты закрыться за ними. Атсуму выдёргивает цветастую рубашку Ойкавы из штанов, проводит ладонью по чужому животу, царапает ногтями поясницу. Ойкава нетерпеливо дёргает пряжку его ремня, расправляется с ширинкой у него на джинсах и толкает в сторону диванчиков по периметру комнаты. Атсуму мимоходом замечает, что они с Крисом здесь не были. Как они сюда зашли?  
— У меня свои связи, — улыбается Ойкава, расстёгивая свою рубашку. Он бросает её к двери, где-то рядом с потерянным боа.  
— Хорошо иметь связи, — говорит Атсуму, спускает джинсы до колен. Голые бёдра обжигает прохладный воздух. Кондиционер работает на ура.  
Ойкава подходит к нему вплотную, окидывает взглядом из-под прикрытых век. Узкая ладонь ложится ему на щёку, тёплая и влажная. Не очень приятно, но Атсуму думает о смазанной помаде с чужих губ.  
— Обманщик. — Ойкава цепляет пальцами его подбородок, заставляет посмотреть себе в глаза. — У тебя нет никаких шрамов.  
— Нет, — спокойно отвечает Атсуму. — Ты расстроен?  
Вместо ответа Ойкава опускается перед ним на колени. Вопрос «Ичиро — это твоё настоящее имя?» остаётся невысказанным.

Утро наступает неожиданно. Отголоски ломаных битов вчерашних песен из клуба до сих пор стучат у него в голове. Это был Саймон Кёртис или Сэйнт Джон? Или кто-то сделал мешап и полил сверху дерьмовыми дабстепными битами из две тысячи десятого?  
Атсуму помнит ощущение, когда текила обожгла ему горло, сигаретную вонь в маленькой комнате, а три мгновения спустя кто-то сидит у него на коленях и неумело тычется губами в его рот. Это был парень? Это была девушка?  
Подробности ускользают, но Атсуму почему-то кажется, что вчера было много красного, и у него кружилась голова. Но подумать об этом можно попозже, после ещё как минимум пары часов сна. А лучше пары десятков часов сна. У него как-никак отпуск.  
Атсуму шарит рукой под подушкой в поисках телефона, а когда находит — лениво разлепляет веки. Экран сообщает, что уже половина третьего. Во сколько он вчера вернулся домой?  
Очередная загадка.  
— Спящая красавица изволила проснуться?  
Осаму редко бывает громким, только когда настроение у него особенно противное или когда Атсуму вёл себя мерзко в прошлую ночь. Судя по тому, что с прошлой ночи он почти ничего не помнит, Осаму на него обижен или знает, что Атсуму как-то ужасно опозорился.  
Спорить с ним сейчас он в любом случае не хочет и не будет. Лучше попытается доспать и пережить похмелье.  
— Пошёл в жопу, — ворчливо отзывается он, лежа лицом в подушку.  
— Не братское это дело, — слышится голос Осаму у него над головой.  
Атсуму старательно прячется под одеялом и пытается доспать свои законные двадцать часов. Он не видит, что задумал Осаму и в какой-то момент думает, что тот решил оставить его в покое, пока он вдруг не стаскивает с Атсуму одеяло. Из окон тянет холодом и запахом дождя. Атсуму съёживается на кровати, нарочито громко стучит зубами.  
— Слейся или я позову охрану, — ворчит он, упорно держа глаза зажмуренными.  
— Тебе напомнить, в чьём доме ты ночуешь? Не выёбывайся, а то уроню. И маме расскажу, — фыркает Осаму. — Вставай давай. Тебе скоро идти с Канедой встречаться, а мне ещё надо привести тебя в чувство перед звонком бабушке. Так что шевели задницей.  
Осаму выходит из комнаты вместе с одеялом. Атсуму переворачивается на спину и наконец разлепляет глаза. Белый потолок ослепляет его не хуже солнца, он закрывает лицо ладонью и понимает, что с прошлой ночи так и не переоделся. Ремень джинсов давит живот, а от рубашки неприятно пахнет. Хуже только вонь изо рта Атсуму: алкоголь и сигареты — не розы и даже не чесночные гренки. И почему он не почистил зубы, когда вернулся домой?  
— Эй, Саму. А что у нас на завтрак? — кричит он по пути в ванну.  
Ответа не дожидается, хлопает дверью и застывает напротив зеркала. В целом, всё не так уж и плохо. Глаза, конечно, красные, да и сам по себе он выглядит немного помятым, но бывало и хуже, особенно во времена трейни. Сейчас он хотя бы похож на живого человека, а не на танцевального робота, работающего на энергии солнца.  
Атсуму проводит рукой по шее, пальцами трёт красные следы, понимает — чья-то помада. Значит, вечер всё-таки удался, даже если он почти ничего не помнит. Атсуму стягивает рубашку, бросает её в корзину с грязным бельём, принимается за джинсы. Ремень складывает на крышку унитаза, на всякий случай хлопает себя по карманам: мало ли, где-то завалялась наличка или, что ещё хуже, карточки или ключи.  
В кармане джинсов он находит мятую салфетку из клуба с номером телефона и подписью: «Звони, если снова загрустишь и получишь невидимые шрамы». Атсуму с минуту разглядывает пляшущие кандзи, а затем фыркает себе под нос и выбрасывает салфетку в помойку. Грустить и придумывать шрамы он не намерен, а вот сходить в душ было бы неплохо для начала.  
Атсуму раздевается, скидывает грязное бельё в корзину и заходит в душ.

— Ты бы трахнул Солу?  
Он согласился встретиться с Канедой скорее из жалости. Тот постоянно достаёт его в какао и телеграме, всё время отмечает на фотографиях в инстаграме. Пока Атсуму в Корее, его легко удаётся игнорировать, всегда есть оправдание, что работа затянула и нет времени проверить все социальные сети. В Японии это делать гораздо тяжелее: в конце концов, они находятся в одной стране, а из Нагои до Токио на поезде всего четыре часа езды. А ещё Канеда знает, где он живёт, и Осаму обязательно поможет ему найти Атсуму, даже если сам Атсуму этого не захочет.  
Поэтому гораздо проще самому назначить ему встречу в удобное для себя время, а уж Канеда подстроится, можно не сомневаться.  
— Что, прости?  
Правда, это не означает, что Атсуму будет его внимательно слушать. Канеде, впрочем, тоже наплевать, послушать сплетни из первых рук для него важнее.  
— Сола. Ты бы её трахнул?  
А ещё задать свои тупые вопросы, с кем Атсуму трахался за последние несколько месяцев. Хуже фанаток в интернете, плодящих сплетни из-за пары косых взглядов в чужую сторону. Правда, у Канеды в оправдание не «беспокойство о будущем великолепного Мия Атсуму», а «интерес из мужской солидарности». Хотя Атсуму всё равно уверен, что это от скуки и слишком большого количества свободного времени.  
— Нет. Слишком старая, — отвечает он. — У неё там поди всё ссохлось за то время, пока она выступает.  
— Да ладно, она вроде ничего ещё… горячая. — Когда Канеда об этом говорит, он выглядит таким отвратительно-мечтательным, что Атсуму немедленно хочет удалить его лицом об стол. Так, чтобы до крови из носа.  
— Ну так закажи с ней дакимакуру с дыркой для члена и трахайся хоть днями напролёт.  
Девчонки из индустрии его мало интересуют, тот ещё геморрой. Лишний раз покажешься с кем-то на публике и всё — придётся сто лет отмываться от скандала с отношениями. Джеки, его приятель из «HUEWA Ent.», так завис с одной из WATERMELLON CARAMEL почти на полгода, хотя они просто подышали рядом.  
— Да ладно тебе, братишка. Ты же меня знаешь: язык помело. — Канеда смахивает чёлку со лба, криво улыбается, разглядывая кольца на руках Атсуму. — К тому же мне реально интересно, как у вас там всё внутри устроено. Каждый раз, когда ты что-то рассказываешь — это как кусочек пазла подставить.  
— Опять публицистики в поезде начитался? — раздражённо кривится Атсуму.  
— Вообще-то детективов. О Джиллиан Флинн слышал? Мировая баба.  
— Не люблю феминисток.  
Канеда пожимает плечами. От скуки Атсуму достаёт телефон и начинает проверять инстаграм. Дрейк вбрасывает селфи с кем-то из своих друзей в сторис, Джой фотографирует свою уродливую собаку, а Джебом снова выставляет что-то глубокомысленное на чёрном фоне. Стабильность, и ничего кроме неё.  
— Но ведь у вас это всё распространено и всякое такое? Влияние запада и государства Пиндостан. Демократия, свобода слова, свобода секса и никаких оскорблений? Тёлки же наверняка всем этим увлекаются?  
— Я не увлекаюсь общением с такими тёлками.  
Он пролистывает последние публикации, останавливается на карусели от Осаму с приторной подписью «с любимым старшим братишкой». Атсуму смотрит на свою фотографию с кофе в одной из небольших кофеен, на их совместное селфи напротив Хатико, на неоновые огни вчерашнего клуба. Откуда Осаму научился так пускать пыль в глаза подписчикам? Неужели это его влияние и отдельные секреты индустрии?  
Не сказать, что они ненавидят друг друга, обычные братские отношения. Атсуму рассказывает Осаму о том, как его все заебали в Корее, о том, что его снова оштрафовали по зарплате, потому что он произнёс одно японское слово в трансляции на V-live. Осаму рассказывает ему, что он устал платить столько налогов за обычную столовую быстрого питания, что все сотрудники ленивые и глупые и что он хочет простого человеческого жить на собственном острове, подальше от людей. Но любимый братишка… Это что-то новенькое. Нужно будет у него расспросить при случае, что это за телячьи нежности.  
— А с той девчонкой? Из Киото, кажется? Ты про неё всего пару лет назад вообще не затыкался. Мияко? Санеко?  
— Хитока. Смешная девочка.  
Атсуму закрывает инстаграм, переводя взгляд на Канеду. Вытяжка работает плохо: вокруг всё затянуто сизым дымом от кальянов. Атсуму и сам не прочь затянуться разок другой, но Канеда ненавидит кальяны. Зачем он вообще позвал его в этот бар. Чтобы поиздеваться?  
— И что с ней? Вы перестали общаться?  
— Нет.  
— А что случилось? Расскажешь?  
— Нет. Японская солидарность в индустрии.  
Атсуму решает не говорить, что в последний раз, когда они оставались наедине, Хитока просила его заклеить её синяк на бедре пластырем, почти три месяца назад. Атсуму привык не расспрашивать о чужих секретах и подковёрных играх. В конце концов, когда слишком много знаешь, жизнь становится куда опаснее. Свидетели по делу Сынри тому подтверждение. Но Атсуму очень хорошо запомнил её глаза в тот момент: влажные и блестящие. Руки у Хитоки немного подрагивали, а улыбка была грустной и слабой. Атсуму осторожно заклеил синяк пластырем, заправил выбившуюся из хвоста прядь ей за ухо и пообещал как-нибудь сходить с ней поужинать в их любимую пиццерию. Хитока сжала его ладонь в своей и радостно улыбнулась, а после этого шоу попала в больницу. Организаторы в который раз пустили их выступать на скользком полу.  
— Я думал, что у вас там то ещё змеиное гнездо. В смысле, никакой солидарности и все друг друга подставляют. Нездоровая конкуренция и всё такое…  
Атсуму устало вздыхает. Канеда каждый раз задаёт одни и те же вопросы. Атсуму ужасно устал советовать ему таблетки для улучшения памяти.  
— Нездоровая конкуренция только у самих агентств. Среди коллег исключительно любовь, уважение и поддержка. Хотя, иногда и её бывает маловато.  
— Как же всё сложно устроено…  
Их окружает белый шум из чужих еле слышных разговоров, сливающихся с тихим джазом и звоном чужих бокалов. Можно даже сказать, что вокруг них уютно, если бары вообще могут быть уютными.  
— И не говори. — Атсуму залпом допивает своё пиво. В животе тяжелеет, а в голове приятно мутнеет. Главное, не курить потом сигареты, а то опять станет плохо.  
— Мне всегда было интересно, как люди там с катушек не сходят. Столько ограничений, это же пиздец. Так и в петлю влезть недолго. — На секунду, Канеда замолкает, будто бы что-то обдумывая. Хотя Атсуму хорошо знает: думать Канеда не умеет. — Хотя, у вас же это не редкость, верно? Самоубийства в смысле. Совсем недавно же случилось с этим… как его?..  
Канеда смотрит на Атсуму с надеждой. Наверняка тот должен помнить всех своих коллег, особенно ушедших из жизни. Цеховая солидарность, все дела.  
— Я отлить, — говорит ему Атсуму, поднимаясь из-за стола.  
Он понимает, о ком хочет поговорить Канеда, но у самого Атсуму желания совсем нет. Слишком хорошо помнит, каким убитым ходил его одногруппник Суджон в первые несколько месяцев после похорон. Помнит коллективные походы к психологам и психиатрам, помнит хоровое пение менеджеров под ухо: «вы только говорите, если вас что-то беспокоит». Смешно. Если бы они могли говорить обо всём, что их беспокоит, перестали бы приносить деньги. Кому нужно их нытьё? Иностранцам, которые толком дохода не приносят?  
В туалете оказывается неожиданно светло. Белые кафельные стены раздражают Атсуму, от них болят глаза. Домой хочется ещё больше, но нужно продержаться ещё хотя бы одно пиво, а лучше два. Слова у Канеды обычно быстро заканчиваются, особенно когда он присасывается к бутылке. А потом спасительная квартира Осаму, приглушённый свет и никаких лишних людей. Отпуск продолжается, у него впереди ещё целых пять дней до самолёта в Корею и целая неделя до съёмок на новом шоу.  
Нужно просто немного потерпеть Канеду.

Отпуск пролетает быстро и почти незаметно. Когда Атсуму стоит в аэропорту перед десятком камер фансайтов, он не чувствует себя отдохнувшим. Скорее, как будто выходные пролетели слишком быстро и он только начал отходить от работы. И вот, теперь ему снова нужно куда-то бежать и что-то делать. Улыбаться на камеры, хорошо выглядеть и не устраивать алко-марафоны, когда вздумается.  
Печально.  
По приезде в Корею он по привычке прячет сонное лицо под тканевой маской, вяло машет рукой, подходя к такси. За отсутствие жизнерадостности ему наверняка прилетит по шее от тех же фанатов и компании, но делать с этим что-то сейчас, когда впереди фотосессия на почти три часа и обсуждения альбома с Ли Сунхёком, CEO его основного лейбла, на чёрт знает сколько времени.  
С господином Ли у Атсуму странные отношения. С одной стороны, он его ненавидит. Он прекрасно помнит, как тот гонял его в детстве на отчётниках, как больше всех давил на него и говорил, что с такими способностями ему только назад в Японию. После дебюта едва ли стало лучше. Атсуму всё ещё привлекал слишком много внимания одним своим существованием. Иногда путался в корейских словах и хонорификах, так не похожих на родные японские. Иногда ему в спину бросали фразы про «вонючего фашиста» или «оккупанта». Однажды он подрался с Лэем, потому что тот попросил его не мяукать на своём анимешном — синяк на плече не сходил почти неделю. Хотя Лэю тоже досталось. Атсуму этим страшно гордился, пусть Минки, лидер их группы, и был им недоволен.  
Минки всегда ему говорил, что нужно действовать осторожнее, никому не попадаться на глаза лишний раз. Атсуму иногда вспоминает его слова и думает: до чего же иронично, что самый осторожный в мире Ким Минки в итоге первый вляпался в скандал, когда его поймали за пьяное вождение. Атсуму как-то хотел ему позвонить, напомнить, что нужно быть осторожным и не высовываться лишний раз, но Чихо, ещё один его одногруппник, тогда его остановил.  
— У него дед умер. Сорвался поди. — Он устало вздохнул и, немного подумав, добавил: — Не будь козлом.  
Позже они все вместе были на похоронах его деда. Атсуму даже постарался сказать речь — её помог написать Сучжон, а Санхёк объяснил, как лучше похлопать Минки по плечу. Когда Атсуму обнял его в тот день, а Минки расплакался у него на плече — это был самый близкий момент за всё время их работы. Они не позволяли себе такую эмоциональность: ни до, ни после. Минки всё говорил о том, что он должен быть сильным ради других, чтобы мама смотрела на него по телевизору и гордилась. Атсуму было просто наплевать.  
В конце концов, он приехал для того, чтобы заработать все деньги мира и покорить всех своим голосом. На это он работал и продолжает работать до сих пор.

Фотосессия оказывается не такой страшной, как предполагалось: всего-то отснять пару луков для «Allure». В студии оказывается ужасно жарко, Атсуму выпивает почти полтора литра воды, а визажистки всё время поправляют хайлайтер у него на скулах и дорисовывают стрелки на глазах. Фотограф, имя которого он так и не запомнил, всё время жаловался, что они слишком долго копаются и что Атсуму следовало бы быть пободрее. Атсуму относится к такому с пониманием, поэтому ни разу не шлёт его нахуй до конца съёмок: ни вслух, ни мысленно. А после даже благодарит его за работу и желает продуктивной недели.  
После съёмок они с Минхёном, его менеджером, перехватывают по кофе и направляются в офис компании. Ли Сунхёк не любит, когда его заставляют ждать. Они залетают в машину, Минхён суёт ему бутерброд с курицей из ближайшей кофейни. Атсуму пытается выспросить у него про расписание на эту неделю, но Минхён отмалчивается — сам ничего не знает.  
— Сунхён-шши должен будет всё объяснить сегодня. У тебя особенное расписание будет, вроде как. Я слышал, что перед промоушеном и концертом, он хочет, чтобы тебя было много в медиа, но про конкретику не знаю.  
— Обалдеть. Неужели про меня вспомнили. — Атсуму вгрызается в бутерброд, очень стараясь не запачкать новенькое пальто от Луи Ви.  
— Про тебя забудешь.  
Они приезжают на пару минут раньше. Атсуму успевает залпом выпить свой кофе и отряхнуть хлебные крошки с рубашки, Минхён успевает позвонить жене и сказать, что он не знает, во сколько сегодня вернётся домой.

Они останавливаются около кабинета Ли Сунхёка ровно в половину седьмого, а выходят почти в десять вечера. Для Атсуму это был самый долгий разговор с начальством наедине. Он еле отвоевал два бисайда на японском и выступление на концерте с группой, ценой ещё трёх ипишек на корейском и участии на радио с Ёнджэ из JYP (самое приятное из этого договора, но при Сунхёке Атсуму в этом ни за что не признается).  
— Хорошо. Мы с тобой договорились. До конца следующей недели жду от тебя варианты по лирике на заглавную песню, дополнения по инструменталу. Со сценарием клипа ещё подумаем после согласования лирики. — Сунхёк поочерёдно зачёркивает пункты из своего ежедневника. — Есть ещё вопросы?  
— Разве что по расписанию. До сих пор ничего не знаю о своих планах. — Атсуму смущённо улыбается, кося взглядом на Минхёна.  
— Уже не терпится выйти на работу после отпуска? — с улыбкой говорит Сунхёк. — Ну, тогда немного тебя огорчу. До конца недели ты свободен. Приходи в себя, привыкай к Корее. Можешь приехать в студию, если хочешь, но в целом — у тебя небольшое продление отпускных. И у Минхёна тоже.  
Атсуму и Минхён удивляются настолько сильно, что до конца встречи ничего больше не говорят. На прощание молча кланяются и так же молча заходят в лифт, а после садятся в машину.  
— Охуеть, — вырывается у них одновременно, когда они выезжают с парковки.  
Атсуму сегодня ожидал услышать что угодно: от того, что его соло откладывается, до того, что его исключают из агентства из-за слухов или ещё какой-то подобной херни. Но вот лишние два дня отдыха — это что-то совсем из ряда вон.  
— И нафига было вызывать меня так рано из Японии? Мог бы ещё пару дней с семьёй провести, — ворчит Атсуму, когда они выезжают на дорогу к Итэвону.  
— Не знал, что твоя семья любит гонять по клубам и пить водку, — ворчит Минхён в ответ.  
— Во-первых, часть и правда любит. А во-вторых, это была текила. Остановись возле «Платины», пожалуйста. Меня там уже ждут.  
— Оправдываешь свою репутацию и находишь вечеринки за десять секунд.  
Минхён тормозит на перекрёстке перед светофором. Они с Атсуму дают друг «пять» и договариваются встретиться в понедельник с утра. Минхён шутит про опоздания на прощание и уезжает домой, к семье. Атсуму оборачивается на неоновую вывеску ближайшего бара и широко улыбается. Советам Ли Сунхёка нужно следовать. Чтобы привыкнуть к Корее снова, нужно смешать соджу и пиво для начала.  
Ну, а дальше как пойдёт.  
— Хэй, Мингю, как твои делишки? — спрашивает Атсуму по телефону. — Видел, ты в твиттере писал про компанию для клуба, ещё ищешь кого-нибудь?

День начинается с того, что Атсуму проверяет свой закрытый аккаунт в твиттере. Смотрит несколько новых фоток Хитоки из клуба, пролистывает нытьё Джона на трёх языках сразу. А потом смотрит вкладку «Тренды для вас» и не находит ничего интересного. Пара имён политиков, хэштег нового сингла Блэкпинк, одинокое имя «Кендрик» и соседствующее с ним «Канье». Атсуму фыркает и переключает вкладку на новости из США и первое, что прилетает ему в лицо, словосочетание «atsumu gay».  
На секунду тонкая острая иголка страха колет его в живот. Он пытается вспомнить, успел ли он где-то проколоться. Это было в Японии или в Корее? Это было на вечеринке у Джинёна или в баре Йокогамы? Пьяный Осаму рассказал о нём случайным фанатам? Одна из девчонок по вызову поделилась с прессой, что ему нравятся резиновые члены в жопе?  
— Невозможно, — говорит он вслух и выдыхает.  
Если бы это было правдой, менеджер уже прожужжал бы ему все уши. Атсуму смотрит на часы: половина двенадцатого. Если бы это было правдой, едва ли ему бы разрешили так долго спать. На всякий случай он пролистывает с десяток твитов. Большая часть из них на английском, редко попадаются на корейском и ещё реже — на родном японском.

СОСОЧЕК ХОСОЧКА @FVVKKATSUMUSS  
Я ВАМ ВСЕГДА ГОВОРИЛА АТСУХЁК КАНОН  
АТСУМУ ГЕЙ И ЛИ САНХЁК ГЕЙ

Атсуму смотрит на их древнее селфи в тренировочном зале. Он проспорил Санхёку свою любимую футболку и неделю мытья посуды. Одна из худших недель в его жизни, но когда фанатов это волновало? Куда важнее, что Санхёк положил голову ему на плечо и ткнул пальцем в щёку.

ミンス@meansoooo  
не могу поверить что все парни которые мне нравятся геи атсуму мне так жаль, но слава богу я тоже лесбиянка минсу эмоджи рукопожатие атсуму лесбиан гей солидарити

Чаще всего Атсуму радуется, когда про него начинают писать, что он гей или как минимум бисексуал. Для него это означает: всё в порядке, никто ни о чём не догадывается, можно жить как всегда — ни о чём толком не задумываясь. Компании на самом деле наплевать на его личную жизнь, а с одногруппниками он общается не так уж и часто, чтобы о чём-то беспокоиться. Хотя о чём им беспокоиться, если они всё равно не в его вкусе? Да и вообще, даже представлять секс с ними или какие-то романтические отношения странно. Как если бы он думал про Осаму в этом контексте, пусть до братьев им далеко.  
— Пиздец, — вздыхает он, откладывая телефон обратно на полку.  
С этими новостями из твиттера похмелье ощущается в десять тысяч раз хуже. Он скидывает одеяло на пол и тут же жалеет. В квартире прохладно: под утро он курил прямо на кухне и наверняка забыл закрыть окно. Вставать и закрывать окно или хотя бы дотянуться за одеялом нет ни сил, ни желания. Атсуму прикрывает глаза в надежде, что если он полежит так ещё немного, то его хоть немного отпустит.  
За окном пасмурно, осень закрывает Сеул своим огромным тучным телом из серых облаков, обливается холодным потом в виде дождя. Атсуму несказанно рад, что почти всё время ездит на машине: мокнуть ему не нравится, грязная обувь его раздражает, а романтические восклицания о плачущих облаках вгоняют в уныние.  
Его осень редко выходит счастливой. В позапрошлом году мама сломала ногу, в прошлом — они с Крисом чуть не попали с травкой в Амстердаме. Чуть больше десяти лет назад они дебютировали и в него хотели кинуть бутылкой прямо на сцену, а совсем давно, двадцать семь лет назад, они с Осаму по очереди вылезли из мамы. Не то чтобы Атсуму в этом факте что-то не нравилось, просто если бы он не родился, то у него как минимум сейчас бы не болела голова.  
Дождь начинается медленно, неторопливо. Сначала Атсуму слышит, как несколько капель шумно ударяются в окно на балконе, как кто-то с улицы кричит про зонтик или дождевик. Ещё через пару минут он слышит гудок автомобиля, как усиливается дождь и звук от нового сообщения. Вставать всё ещё не хочется. Его подташнивает, в животе тяжело, а во рту мерзко. Юно как-то раз говорил, что от похмелья помогает холодный душ и кимчи. Если кимчи ещё и с горячим супом, то можно считать, что небеса тебя благословили.  
Когда Атсуму наконец встаёт с кровати, дождь на улице льёт стеной. Не слышно ничего, кроме шума от ливня и собственных мыслей.

Облегчение после душа не приходит. В голове всё так же сумбурно, а желудок неприятно тянет. Атсуму жалеет, что отпуск уже закончился и он снова в Корее. Здесь всем в сущности плевать, мучается он от похмелья или блюёт собственными кишками, главное, чтобы на сцене красиво улыбался и после так же красиво садился в машину до следующего шоу, до новой сцены, до очередного фансайна. Заводная кукла Атсуму Мия: стоит только повернуть маленький ключ и завести механизм — и вот он снова готов дарить яркие улыбки, петь как в последний раз и танцевать самые сложные танцы в мире. Совсем не как в Японии.  
В Японии Осаму бы заставил его что-нибудь съесть: сгонять в супермаркет на первом этаже или что-нибудь заказать. Или даже сам бы сходил и купил им бутерброды или бенто из автомата. Осаму ответственный брат, а ещё не хочет объяснять родителям, почему труп Атсуму лежит посреди гостиной. Это какой-то неудачный пранк, Саму? Нет, мама, просто было лень выйти в магазин за едой. В Японии Осаму заставил бы смотреть с ним какое-нибудь дурацкое воскресное шоу, типа «Кто хочет стать миллионером?» или ужастики, от которых у них обоих потом были бы кошмары. Они бы весь день пропинали бы балду, а на ночь пошли за мороженым в ближайший супермаркет.  
Но Атсуму не в Японии и Осаму рядом нет. Придётся справляться со своими проблемами самому.  
Он нехотя сушит голову, натягивает самую свободную толстовку и мягкие спортивные штаны. Немного подумав, надевает сверху ещё и кожаную куртку, которую ему подарил Чихо в позапрошлом году на день рождения. Первые попавшиеся носки в шкафу, стоптанные кроссовки из токийского секонд-хенда, в который они с Хитокой зашли по приколу в мае. Он смотрит на себя в зеркало в коридоре, натягивает маску на лицо и в последний момент цепляет ещё и солнцезащитные очки. Едва ли это поможет не привлекать внимания в такой-то ливень. Хотя когда Атсуму волновали такие вопросы?  
Он снимает зонт с вешалки, открывает дверь из квартиры и, когда уже собирается выходить, замечает перед собой белую коробочку в прозрачном пакете. Она похожа на те, в которые обычно упаковывают торты в кондитерских и кофейнях. Сверху перевязана атласной лентой мятного зелёного цвета. На коробке аккуратно выведены кандзи его, Атсуму, имени.  
Атсуму выбегает из квартиры. Залетает на один пролёт вверх и так же на один вниз. Выглядывает в узкие окна на улицу: вокруг ни души. Он пристально смотрит в угол с камерами видеонаблюдения, но быстро вспоминает, что охрана перезагружает систему по субботам. День становится отвратительнее с каждой минутой. Атсуму опасливо косится на коробку перед дверью, затем — на дверь соседней квартиры. Сон могла что-то видеть? Она вообще интересуется другими людьми? Он уже было подходит к её квартире и хочет нажать на звонок, как вдруг слышит звук открывающегося замка с этажа выше.  
Быстро, насколько это вообще возможно, он забегает обратно в квартиру, прихватив с собой коробку, а потом долгие три минуты стоит, прижавшись к двери, таращится в глазок, пытаясь понять, кто же из соседей мог к нему спуститься. Только потом до него доходит, что этот «кто-то» спустился на лифте, а не по лестнице. Сердце колотится так сильно, будто сейчас вот-вот вырвется из груди и будет трепыхаться на полу, как еле живая аквариумная рыбка без воды. Атсуму до сих пор сжимает пакет в кулаке, но на коробку смотреть избегает. Он стягивает кроссовки, торопливо бредёт на кухню.  
Подоконник залило дождём, он так и не закрыл окно с ночи. Пол вокруг влажный, Атсуму шлёпает ногами в белых носках до столешницы, ставит на неё коробку. Пальцы мелко дрожат, когда он развязывает ленту и бросает её на пол. Атсуму берёт крышку от коробки руками, осторожно тянет её на себя, будто боится ненароком сломать, и боязливо заглядывает внутрь.

**Я УБЬЮ ТЕБЯ МИЯ АТСУМУ**

Алые буквы на торте выводил явно профессионал — первое, что приходит в голову Атсуму. Крышка падает на мокрый пол, брызги попадают на серые спортивные штаны. Места, где оказывается вода, сразу же темнеют. Атсуму стоит с приоткрытым ртом, непонимающе хлопает глазами. На несколько секунд он зажмуривается, сильно, до белых звёздочек перед глазами. Когда он их снова открывает, ничего не меняется.

**Я УБЬЮ ТЕБЯ МИЯ АТСУМУ**

Ливень на улице потихоньку сходит на нет, как и желание Атсуму поесть. Он выбегает из кухни в ванну, и его рвёт желчью целых двадцать минут.

Минхён приезжает спустя три бесконечно долгих часа. За это время Атсуму несколько раз порывается выбросить торт в окно, находиться с ним в одной квартире страшно и неприятно. Останавливает только то, что без доказательств ему точно никто не поверит. Хотя не факт, что ему и с тортом кто-то поверит. Скажут: «ты привлекаешь к себе слишком много внимания». Скажут: «будешь так себя вести — это будет твоё первое и последнее соло». Скажут ещё много чего неприятного и лишнего, только чтобы показать ему, Атсуму, как он неправ и как его никто не воспринимает всерьёз. Это как история про мальчика, который кричал «волк».  
Только вот Атсуму не кричал.  
— Показывай, — говорит Минхён вместо приветствия. Выглядит он раздражённым и уставшим. Наверняка жена снова начала пилить его за переработки перед тем, как он уехал. Атсуму бы ему посочувствовал, если бы ему не было так страшно.  
Они молча проходят на кухню и останавливаются перед столешницей и коробкой. Пол всё ещё мокрый, но окно Атсуму всё-таки закрыл — ливень усилился.  
Торт стоит посередине. Крем по краям немного смазался: Атсуму открыл коробку не так аккуратно, как думал. Минхён разглядывает красную надпись на хангыле, и такую же красную рядом, но уже на кандзи.  
— То же самое написано? — уточняет он. Атсуму согласно кивает.  
— «Я убью тебя Мия Атсуму».  
— Понятно.  
Минхён тянется к смазанному краю торта, проводит по нему пальцем и тянет себе в рот.  
— Ты что! — Атсуму хлопает его по руке. — А если он отравлен?  
— Кому нужно тебя травить? Успокойся.  
Минхён слизывает крем с пальца, причмокивает губами. Атсуму хмурится.  
— Меня хотят убить.  
— Я заметил.  
Ливень утихает спустя ещё полчаса. С Минхёном ничего не происходит, а Атсуму достаёт виски из бара. Всё это время они молчат, пока Минхён не говорит, что ему пора на встречу с боссом.  
— Никуда из дома не уходи и сильно не напивайся. Я тебе позвоню попозже, расскажу, что решили.  
К бутылке Атсуму так и не притрагивается: гипнотизирует её и телефон перед собой. Ожидание его раздражает, так же как и торт на столе. Можно ли его уже выбрасывать или он ещё пригодится? Как вообще нужно себя вести? Что он должен будет рассказать полиции, а о чём можно будет умолчать? Можно будет не рассказывать, как он оставил Мингю засос на плече или как Хитока дала ему новый телефон Ёнхо и сказала, что через пару дней у него появятся новые игрушки? Отложат ли его соло из-за этого или ничего не поменяется?  
Поверят ли, что ему угрожат?  
Звонок на телефон выводит его из транса. Атсуму берёт трубку буквально через секунду, даже не смотрит на входящий номер. Сердце стучит где-то в горле, когда он слышит голос Минхёна.  
— Ну, что? — только и может выдавить из себя Атсуму.  
Минхён обещает, что с его вопросом разберутся, а пока он может посидеть дома ещё пару дней. Так передал лично Сунхёк, правда не лично Атсуму.  
— Он ещё сказал, что лучше не говорить об этом в СМИ. Нечего пока особо раздувать из этого, но дело передали в соответствующие органы. Уже ведётся расследование, тебе не о чем волноваться.  
После этих слов Атсуму начинает волноваться ещё сильнее.  
— В смысле ничего не говорить в СМИ? Мне же угрожали! Это для вас совсем ничего не значит? Я настолько бесполезен для компании, что вы ничего не хотите делать? Разве не я положил почти всю жизнь, блять, к вашим ногам? Это ведь я заработал для вас денег и именно я был вашим козырем во время японского дебюта! Настолько это ничего для вас не значит, блять, да? Просто скажи, что вы не хотите огласки и что всем на меня на самом деле-  
— Не понимаю ни слова из того, что ты говоришь. Включи переводчик на корейский, — говорит ему Минхён в трубку.  
Атсуму замолкает, прикусывает нижнюю губу. Он забылся и перешёл на родной язык. Снова. Сколько уже можно?  
— А пока ты перегружаешься, послушай меня внимательно. Мы с Сунхёком-щщи всё обсудили. Он сказал, что твой дебют откладывать не будем. Работаем в стандартном режиме, как будто ничего не происходит. Я, конечно, попытался выбить для тебя пару недель для того, чтобы ты привёл голову в порядок, но не выгорело. У тебя два дня на восстановление, не больше. И из страны выезжать нельзя, а то знаю я тебя. Ты меня услышал, Атсуму? Тебе всё понятно?  
Виски пульсируют от боли. Атсуму не понимает, что ему делать со своей жизнью, куда спрятаться от проблем и чем он так провинился, что всё это происходит именно с ним.  
— Д-да. Всё ясно, — выдавливает он из себя, сжимая телефон в руке.  
— Хорошо. Ты не волнуйся так сильно! Над делом уже работают, просто так ничего не оставят. А ещё Сунхёк-щщи поручил найти для тебя телохранителя, чтобы спалось спокойнее. Слышишь, Атсуму? Телохранителя. Будешь круче наших политиканов. Я уже занялся поисками, думаю, через пару дней уже познакомлю вас.  
Атсуму думает, что голос Минхёна звучит неуместно весело. Ощущение, что ему на самом деле наплевать на него, как и всем остальным людям в этой стране, никуда не уходит.  
— Звучит хорошо, — отвечает он.  
— А я про что! Круче наших политиканов, говорю же. Главное не волнуйся. Попробуй поспать ещё немного, тексты набросать, — Атсуму слышит в его голове улыбку. — И, кстати. От торта можешь избавиться.

Никому не нужно знать о том, что что-то происходит не так.


End file.
